Lux's Harem Part 1 (League of Legends Yuri Fanfic)
by ProfileName2
Summary: This is my first fanfic on this website, please give any sorta feedback or something, Like, be as harsh as you wanna be. My ass is already gaping wide from how Tiffany fucked me. Special thanks to her for helping me write some of it. I don't own anything, All other characters besides Tiffany is owned by Riot Games. Enjoy!


This is my first fanfic on this website, please give any sorta feedback or something, Like, be as harsh as you wanna be. My ass is already gaping wide from how Tiffany fucked me.

Special thanks to her for helping me write some of it.

I don't own anything, All other characters besides Tiffany is owned by Riot Games.

Enjoy!

1 MORE THING

THIS IS PRETTY KINKY (At least in me and TIffany's opinion.)

Lux was humming as she walked down the hallway to Ahri's room. Lux took a deep breath and knocked on her door. "Ahri? Are you in there?" "Lux!" Ahri exclaimed as she swung open the door. "Come in, come in!" As Lux got seated, Ahri poured her some tea. "So, what brings you to my room?" "I just wanted to thank you for carrying me when my summoner was lagging." Lux replied. Ahri sat down with two cups of tea. "Cheers!" Ahri said as they both took a sip of their tea. When Lux looked back at Ahri, she realized that Ahri wasn't wearing a bra. Lux saw her nipples poking out of her shirt. Ahri realizing that Lux saw it, spirit dashed into Lux and held her down. "What are you doing!" Lux yelled as she struggled from Ahri's grip. "When we were playing together, you looked so cute. After the game, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Ahri enthused. "I only imagined what cute or slutty face you would make if you were being fucked. Mmm, just the thought is getting me hornier." "Let go of me!" Lux demanded. Ahri frowned. "Don't you want me?" she sniffed, as she shoved her breasts onto Lux's face. Lux turned red as she struggled more. "It seems like that you won't cooperate with me." Ahri sighed. "Guess I have to use my last resort." Ahri blew a kiss toward Lux. She instantly stopped struggling as her eyes started to look at Ahri's huge boobs. "Now that I have you charmed, I can do anything I want with you…" Ahri held Lux's face and pressed her lips against hers. Lux moaned as Ahri's tongue dominated her mouth.. "Please, more…" Lux pleaded. Ahri grinned when she heard Lux. Ahri started to strip Lux's clothes off her body. 'Damb, shes hot…' Ahri thought. Ahri moved her hand to Lux's pussy, and felt how wet she was. "It seems like my little slut wants to cum, don't you?" Lux looked at Ahri with pleading eyes "Yes, please make me cum!" begged Lux. Ahri pushed Lux onto her bed. "Spread your legs for me." Ahri commanded Lux as she moved her head down to Lux's pussy. Lux cried out in pleasure as Ahri licked Lux's clit. "Mmm, delicious…" giggled Ahri. "Please make me cum!" shouted Lux. Lux was squirming around, wanting Ahri to do more things to her, to make her her slave. "Wha-!"Lux gasped as she felt Ahri shove her fingers inside her pussy. "MmmM!" Lux was overwhelmed from how good Ahri was making her feel, from licking her pussy to fingering her. "Ahri, I'm gonna CUM!" she screamed as she came over Ahri's face.

"Looks like my charm ran out. Too bad, I had a lot of fun." Ahri sighed. "Welp, time for me to get out of here before she wakes up." As Ahri was heading toward the door, she heard someone knock the door. "Lux? Are you in there? Vayne told me that you went to Ahri's room." 'Shit' Ahri thought. 'I need to get out of here.' "The doors unlocked, I'm coming in." "W-wait, don't com-" Before Ahri could finish her sentence, the summoner came into the room. "Hi Ahri! Have you seen Lux?" The summoner looked around the room and noticed her lying down on the bed, naked. "W-what's g-going on?" The summoner stammered. "I can explain." Ahri started, but before she could finish her sentence, a flash of darkness came from the bed and blinded both of the girls. When the darkness faded, Lux's dark form stood before the two of them. "L-Lux? What happened?" Ahri stuttered. "Oh, nothing happened, just wanted to change it up a little bit!" Lux exclaimed "I just wanted to thank you earlier for opening up my eyes and expanding my horizons! Now, I have to repay you for what you've done." "Uhh, you don't need to!" Ahri said nervously as Lux was strutting toward her. "No no, it's fine! I can't let you go after all that you've done for me!" Lux insisted. "Um, I'm just gonna go now…" the Summoner said as she dashed for the door.

"Not so fast." Lux said as she fired her snare at the summoner. 'Now's my chance!' Ahri thought. Ahri used her last two charges of her spirit dash and dashed away quietly. "Wait, I thought using skills outside of Summoners Rift was forbidden!" she cried out. "Eh, it's like Jinx said. Rules were made to be broken." Lux giggled. "Now, weren't you the summoner that used me last game? Tiffany wasn't it?" "Y-yes, but-" before she could finish her sentence, Lux jumped onto the summoner, knocking both of them down on the floor. "Just shut up." Lux whispered as she covered her mouth with her own. 'Her breath is so warm... ' Tiffany thought. Lux's tongue moved into Tiffany's mouth, fighting for dominance. Tiffany's eyes rolled back as Lux explored her mouth, tasting every bit of it. The sweet honey-like taste of Lux's saliva was so addicting, it made her brain go wild. Tiffany started to wrap her tongue around Lux's, wanting more. "What a greedy little slut you are. You really want my saliva that bad pervert? Hmm… Let's see. I'll give it to you, on one condition." "W-what is it, I'll do anything, please, just give me more of your saliva!" Tiffany begged. "You become my slave." Lux smirked. "Yes, I'll do it, now please give me more!" "Alright, alright" Lux reassured. She opened her mouth and started to drip down saliva from her tongue. "Mmm." Tiffany greedily savors the taste of Lux's saliva. Some of the saliva started to drip down from Tiffany's mouth to her neck. "Mhm… Lux, did you know your saliva is like an addictive drug to me? You make me want every bit of you. "No, actually I want you to devour me whole." "Are you sure you want that? You will regret it darling." Lux breathed onto Tiffany's ear, making her blush and moan with arousal. " Lux steps away for a few minutes to go to her shelf searching for her staff she always uses in combat. Tiffany thought "W-what is she going to do with that staff?" Lux comes back with her staff in-hand "Sorry for the wait, let's get down to business Tiffany. Turn around." As Tiff turned around, she heard Lux doing something with her wand. "Perfect!" Then, Tiffany felt a small burning circle go onto her back. TIffany screamed with pain as she turned her head around and saw Lux pressing her staff onto her back. "Just wait one more second and… done!" Tiffany felt Lux remove her staff from her back, still flaring with pain. "Now everyone will know you're my bitch." Lux smirked. Tiffany saw a crescent shape on her back. "Now you're officially my slave." Lux shoves the staff onto Tiffany's face "Now, won't you lick it for me darling?" Lux pleaded. "Don't worry, this is the other side of my wand. It won't hurt. Tiffany obeyed Lux's command reluctantly. Tiffany placed her tongue at the tip of the staff slowly, but surely making the staff down her throat. Tiffany gagged as she put more and more of the staff deeper into her throat. Tiffany coughed as she took out the staff. "My my, that gag reflex won't do." Lux sighed. "Looks like I have to train you better." "I'm sorry Mistress..." Tiffany mumbled. "I'll make sure to be able to do anything you want me to! Also, can you maybe give me some more of your saliva?" She felt a pair of hands suddenly push her down. "Huh?" Tiffany thought before she fell on the floor. "Don't you think you're forgetting who's the slave is here? Don't think that just because I showed you a bit of kindness that you can do anything you want. I think a bitch like you deserves to be punished." Lux snapped. She felt a pair of hands holding her down. She saw something poof in front of her. The figure looked just like Lux, except it was just the shape; like a shadow. "I guess you could call them clones. They're made up of light, but I assure you, they feel just as real as a normal person." Tiffany felt something rub between her legs. "W-wait, what is that?!" Tiffany panicked. "Oh, they're what you think they are. Dicks!" Lux giggled. "After all, I am a light mage, but I can do things like this really easily. Tada!" Lux waved her wand and all of her clothes disappeared. She waved it again and a penis made of light just like the other ones appeared just above her clit. "W-wait, what're you gonna do to me!?" Tiffany stuttered. "Oh you'll see in just a second…" Lux smiled. One of her clones moved in front of her face. "Open your mouth slut.". When Tiffany opened her mouth, the clone shoved the penis into her mouth. "Mmmf!" "You better get rid of that gag reflex slut." After a bit, Tiffany got used to the dick inside of her mouth. She started to use her tongue more, swirling it around the tip of the dick. "S-suck on my cock! Harder!" Lux moaned. 'Does she feel this?' Tiffany wondered. "I-I'm cumming!" Lux screamed as the pushed it's cock into her throat. "Mmf!?" Tiff felt something warm gushing into her stomach. As Tiffany started to take the cock out from her mouth, the clone disappeared. Tiffany opened her mouth and put her fingers in it, she pulls out her fingers to see semen from her mouth. Tiffany stares at Lux wondering what else she could do with her light magic. Tiffany thought to her "Lux can produce clones, dicks, and semen so far. What else, hmm?" Lux's other clone began to make a move on Tiffany. She began to position her mouth towards Tiffany's pussy. She stuck out her tongue and began licking Tiffany's pussy. Tiffany wanted more of Lux's tongue, so she pushed Lux's head against her nether regions. Tiffany's pants started to get faster and more erotic, her moans louder. "This bitch" Lux thought. "I'm gonna make her pay. Might as well finish the job first though…" Lux moved her tongue, swirling it around Tiffany's clit. "N-No! Not there!" Tiffany cried out, trying to move Lux's head away. "Hm? Did I find her weak spot?" Lux wondered. Tiffany screamed as Lux started to suck on her clit. "I-If y-y-you continue to s-suck on it-t like that, I-I-I'm gonna break!" Lux felt Tiffany's cum squirt out, as Tiffany passed out from the pleasure. "Serves you right. Now that you're out cold, I can punish you more for trying to take advantage of me…" Lux smirked.

 _A couple of hours later..._

Tiffany was tied up, blindfolded and gagged. She was completely naked besides the black leather tying her in place. Tears were coming out of her eyes, her pussy red from sitting on the wooden horse for hours. Tiffany heard the door open, footsteps walking in. Tiffany heard Lux's voice "So, how's your punishment? Now will you learn your place?" Tiffany nodded her head, wanting to get off the wooden horse. She felt Lux's hands lift her up, freeing her from the pain. The gag in her mouth loosened, Tiffany gasped for breath. "I suppose I was a little harsh, but I did warn you. I guess I could reward you for being able to survive all that." Lux smirked. Tiffany felt Lux's lips on hers, tongue moving around in her mouth. Tiffany let out a moan as Lux dominated her mouth, swirling her tongue around, her delicious saliva going into her mouth… Tiffany felt like she was in heaven. As Lux pulled away, she said "I hope you learned your lesson slut. If you behave and obey me, I'll reward you more often." "Yes Mistress…" Tiffany murmured, happy to serve Lux.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
